Secrets!
by Misaki - Mizuky
Summary: Pairings: Bronzeshipping, Gemshipping, Blindshipping  WARNING! OC, may have OOCness, YAOI  BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: To Cairo!

**Mizuky:WOOT!second story!i love you all!**

**Misaki:Atem!do the disclaimer!**

**Atem:shit...*reads flash cards* If Mizuky owned Yugioh then I would be wearing a bright pink princess outfit- thank Ra for that!...i'd look sexy in a princess outfit...**

**Bakura:O_owtf?is something wrong with you Pharaoh?did you get your gender confused or something...?because that wasn't written on any of the flash cards.**

**Atem:but its true!**

**Ryou:*sweatdrops*Pairings are: AtemXYugi, (TKB)AkefiaXMe, MarikXMalik (Mainly)!**

**Yugi:Enjoy the chapter!^-^**

* * *

It was a fairly normal day- well... As normal as any other day could be with these three...

"MAAALLLIIIIIK!"

The said blonde egyptian was running out of Yugi Motou's room whilst laughing. Knocking things down in the process. Yugi (who was in his baby blue boxers) was shouting and chasing after him.

"Malik! Give me back my clothes!" Malik only laughed harder and ran faster. "Make me!" He shouted over his shoulder. A mischievious glint appeared in Yugi's eyes. "Believe me I will!" Was the only warning the egyptian got before he was tackled to the ground. "Holy shit! So its true!... Leprechauns really do fly!" Malik then started to laugh again while Yugi (who was now fully clothed) glared playfully at the egyptian blonde.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yugi pouted when Malik just laughed harder.

"Guys, lets go already!" An albino yelled from the doorway, bags in hand. "We're coming Ryou!" Yugi cried back. The duo picked up their bags and ran downstairs to meet up with their best friend- slash- (adopted) brother.

"Bye Mai! Bye Valon!" They waved at the couple who had adopted them years ago. They smiled and waved back. "You better come and visit us sometime!" Yelled the blonde female. "Whatever, bye mom!" Malik snickered knowing how much they hated being called "Mom" and "Dad" or something related to that. "I'll kick your ass Malik!" she fumed. "See you later guys." Valon hollered. "The threesome is out! Peace!" _(A/N:srry i couldnt help it *sweatdrops*)_ Malik kissed two of his fingers and held up a V sign then shut the door as he stepped outside and towards their cab. "I'm sure going to miss them." Ryou said quietly. "We're all going to miss them," replied Yugi. Malik slam the door shut since he was the last one to slide in. "Driver, to the airport!" Malik said excitedly.

* * *

**~*Timeskip*~**

The threesome were chatting happily away on the plane all the while smiling and laughing.

"I can't believe it!" Malik shouted enthusiastically. "I mean- I haven't been to Egypt in like- forever! And me two best- est! Friends are comming with me!" He said whilst throwing his arms up as if to prove his point. "Malik," Ryou started. "Your scaring us... And your starting to sound like a yaoi fangirl who haven't read a lemon in a long time," continued Yugi. "And have just read a yaoi lemon." Ryou finished. "One: Scarring people is nothing new and you know that. And two: Those yaoi fangirls are just mad of not wittnessing a really yummy porn in real life." Malik replied. The other two just sweatdropped.

Then the intercon _(A/N:is that what's it called?i dunno)_ went on and the pilot's voice was heard.

"We'll be landing in Cairo, Egypt in thirty minutes. That is all."

Malik then started to squeal like a highschool girl. Ryou leaned a bit towards Yugi's ear and whispered "Is he on pills again?", Yugi replied with an 'I don't know' and shrugged.

**~*Timeskip...Again*~**

Malik woke up to the sound of the intercon as did Ryou and Yugi.

"This is your pilot speaking, we'll be landing in Cairo, Egypt in ten minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts." (A/N:i've had no experience so i dont no what they say)

Malik squealed for what seemed like the sixth time that day and cheered.

"About Ra damned time too!" He said.

* * *

**Mizuky:and i will stop there ^-^**

**Mari:when do i get into this?**

**Mizuky:oh yeeah! that reminds me! Mariculus-**

**Mari:its MARI or MAR (i love that anime! XD)**

**Mizuky:right!Mari is one of my many Yugioh OCs!but worry not unOC fans!i dont really put them in much...mention them yes but i don't put 'em in- like every chappie!and in the next chappie you'll show up...**

**Mari:YES-**

**Mizuky:maybe...**

**Mari:...WHAT!**

**Misaki:wow...there sure are lots of names that start with the letter M.**

**Ryou:*sweatdrops*...uuuhh...Mizuky will update after getting at least 3 reviews!**

**Yugi:so review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Mariculus

**Mizuky: HOLY CRAP! Im back everyone :D**

**Misaki: We apologize for making you wait but we were really busy this year and had a bad case of writers block.**

**Mizuky: Even though I had no reviews its okay. I did have someone who faved this! I forgot who though T_T**

**Misaki: Let's start already! Akefia! Disclaimer!**

**Akefia: These bitches own nothing except whatever is theirs. And just to clear things up, Im Theif King Bakura but Im called Akefia in this story.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the trio stepped foot out of the plane they were immediatly hit with Ra's intense heat. The trio although they were happy that they changed into some of Malik's old Egyptian garb before the plane had landed, Yugi and Ryou were were still somewhat affected by the sun's intense rays. Malik on the other hand, was unaffected.

"Wow Malik! How could you stand this heart?" Ryou said awestruck. Malik just shrugged his shoulders and looked around as if he was searching for someone.

"You'll get used to it," was all that Malik said.

"Ah! Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Bakura, Mr. Motou!*" Shouted an unfamiliar voice. The three of them turned to find the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice happened to be a young blonde Egyptian girl (who looks a lot like Malik but as a little girl version) holding up a sign that had their name written in japanese. They looked at each other shrugging then ran towards the girl. She smiled at them.

"My name is Mariculus**, but I like to be called Mari or Mar." She extened her hand toward them for a handshake, waiting patiently. They accepted the offer and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you Mari. I'm Ryou Bakura, you can call me Ryou." The albino gave her a shy smile. Mariculus smiled back at him.

"I'm Yugi Motou. You can call me Yugi, Mari." Yugi said shaking her hand. "Okay!" She said.

"I'm Malik Ishtar. Call me Malik, 'Mr. Ishtar' makes me feel old." He chuckled. Mariculus just smiled up at him with a mischeivious glint in her eyes that disappeared as soon as it came. "Nice to meet you all," she said very loudly.

"Um, I really want to know, how old are you? Why are you here instead of that woman who was on the phone with us a few weeks ago named Misaki?" Ryou asked. Curious as to why their original mentor wasn't here.

"Misaki won't able to be your guide because she is going to be very busy with something else for a while. So she told l'il o'l me to do her original job instead! By the way, I'm thirteen. C'mon! Let's get going to the hotel before it gets dark. Do you have all your stuff?" They nodded. "Good! Now let's get to the car that Misaki was so kind to provide us with."

* * *

**~*Time Skip*~**

At the Pharaoh's Hotel, the threesome were chatting and having a blast in their new room.

"I can't believe it! We're finally here!" exclaimed Malik who was jumping up and down like a high school girl who was asked to go to the prom with her crush. Yugi and Ryou tried to calm the hyper teen down.

"Quit acting like a child Malik!" Yugi was annoyed when the blonde Egyptian just kept on jumping up and down and squealed like a high school girl... AGAIN! Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Malik hollered. The door revealed Mariculus standing in the door frame.

"You guys might want to go to sleep about now. Tomarrow we're going to The Land of the Kings***." She simply stated and left the room. Unknown to them, she smirked as she left and as soon as the door shut closed she teleported to who-knows-where.

The trio relunctantly said their goonights and fell into a peaceful slumber that night.

* * *

**~*Where Mariculus is now*~**

A cat with a sandy golden colored fur coat walked quietly amongst the crowded halls. The slaves nodded their heair heads towards the cat as if it was normal to see a cat stalking in the palace halls so early in the morning. It was though. For this cat anyway. She silently entered the throne room which, right now, was holding a council meeting. She silently and patiently sat near the door in which she came from. She then became bored very quickly so instead she deceided to cause attention to herself. She flew at one of the council men and scratched at his leg, begging to be noticed, blonde man yelped and ran around in circles yelling, "GET HER OFF OF ME! GET HER OFF! IT BUUUURRRNNNSSS!" Everyone in the room laughed. One of the council members a black haired with blue eyes woman decided to spare him from further humiliation and scooped the cat up. It mewed innocently as if it had done nothing wrong.

"Hello there again Mariculus. How have you been?" She asked the cat in her arms. Mariculus flicked her tail back and forth, annoyed that she had used her full name.

"Isis! How could you be so civil towards her? She fuckin' clawed my leg!" The blonde glared. Isis rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She was just playing with you Marik. She must've been bored out of her mind waiting for this council meeting to be over." Said Akefia a silver haired Egyptain. He was relieved and thankful when they had finally ended the meeting due to Mariculus' entrance.

"Mew. Meow. Mreow." _"It was sooo booorrriinng to just sit and wait." _Mariculus replyed. No one knowing what she had said, just assumed she was hungry. Shadi then said, "We will continue this matter in the next meeting." Everyone nodded and left to do whatever it is they were supposed to do this early in the morning.

* * *

***Even though Malik, Yugi, and Ryou were adopted, I wanted to keep their last names. So, yeah...**

****I thought 'Mariculus' looked much more better than 'Mariculous'. Mariculus is an unkown and unheard of cousin to Bastet (The Egyptian Cat Goddess) as well as my OC. The council didn't know that she was a cousin of a goddess thus, making her one too. She can transform into a cat and back to human. Her true form consist of her human form with cat ears and tail.**

*****The Land of the Kings is... I forgot... Sorry...**

* * *

**Mizuky: FINALLY! I got the second chapter :D**

**Misaki: Why was I mentioned in the story?**

**Mizuky: Because I didn't want to mention myself.**

**Misaki: Wuss.**

**Mizuky: That isn't very nice. Oh! Just to clear things up. Misaki will not be in this story whatsoever, and the council thinks Mariculus-**

**Mar: MAR OR MARI GODDAMNIT!**

**Mizuky: Er- Mar... The council thinks Mar is just a cat that they saw quite often and the hikaris think she's just a thirteen year old girl as their mentor.**

**Malik: To be continued :3**

**Marik: Who wants Anzu bashing by the way? Answer in your reviews if you want Anzu bashing or not!**


	3. Author's note

Mizuky: Hey everyone! Sorry for the major lack of updates lately. We've been a bit busy with school and after that was family drama...

Misaki: But now we are back! The only problem is, is that we have writer's block =_='

Mizuky: So the updates may be a bit slow... We're sorry :(

Misaki: _I'm _not-!

Mizuky: That's because _your_ lazy!

Misaki:... I won't deny it..

Mizuky: *Sweatdrops* We might rewrite this story by the way.

Misaki: And while we're at it, we might make new ones as well.

Mizuky: So stay tuned!


End file.
